


Strangers In Paradise

by Camenshi



Category: Supernatural, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Fantasy, M/M, Mystery, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camenshi/pseuds/Camenshi
Summary: Jimin, his boyfriend Yoongi, and 5 of his friends move to a new town hoping to get a fresh start after everything they had been through in Seoul, but a fresh start is anything but what they got in the small town of Paradise Ohio.





	1. Chapter 1

Jimin's POV

"Is that all of the boxes?" I asked my boyfriend Yoongi, "Yeah that should be the last of them." he replied setting the box down on the polished hardwood floor. I looked around the house me and my boyfriend and my 5 other friends would be sharing fo the years to come, "Well guys welcome home." Namjoon said with a small smile on his face, "I don't know about you guys, but I am exhausted." Jin announced slumping down onto the couch we had just finished moving a few minutes prior. I hummed in agreement, "I'm gonna go to bed." I said walking off to go up the stairs where all the bedrooms are. The house we are in now has four bedrooms, it was me and Yoongi, Jungkook and Taehyung, Namjoon and Hoseok, and then Jin had insisted on having his own room because he needed space for his Mario figurines. 

I had entered the shared bedroom and immediately fell onto my soft bed that felt like heaven right at that moment in time. It took barely any time at all for me to start drifting off to sleep, the last thing I heard before I went to sleep was Jungkook murmur a soft, "Goodnight Hyung."

  ❌ ❌ ❌

I awoke to the sound of a knock on the door. I hurriedly sat up and got out of bed, almost falling down in the process. Finally making it to the door I opened it curiously to see a woman with a bright smile on her face, "Yes?" I asked politely, "Hi I heard you guys were new to the neighbor, so I just wanted to welcome you." I chuckled a little bit, when I heard that come out of her mouth I thought it was a bit cheesy like something you would see out of a movie, "Man word travels fast doesn't it." I said and she laughed an obviously fake laugh, "Oh yes it does in small towns like these." she replied that smile never once leaving her faced that was caked with make-up. It had seemed as if this lady never blinked, "Well I guess I will see you around." She had left after that.

"Who was that?" Hoseok asked scratching his face he obviously had just woken up, just like the dazed Taehyung slinking down the stairs after him clearly trying to stay awake, "Just some random lady welcoming us to the neighborhood, but if you asked me she seemed kind of strange." I entered the kitchen about to start breakfast, "How?" Taehyung questioned, "I don't know she just felt strange." I cracked two eggs into a pan on the stove, and put two waffles into the toaster. Just as I did so everyone else started down the stairs in a single file line some faster than others some slower. I smiled all of them seemed to be in some state of sleepiness.

Everyone seated themselves around the table, Jin coming over to help me with fixing the breakfast, soon taking over complaining about how I'm not doing right. I handed him the frying pan, he was probably right I wasn't a very good cook anyway, I don't even know how I would I would survive without him, any of them really. I sat down at the table with the others, "So who was at the door?" Namjoon asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "Just some lady welcoming us to the neighbor, kind of cheesy but oh well." I replied inspecting the plate Jin had just sat in front of me.

He hummed in response as if to say okay, deciding the food was fine I started to eat. I started to think more about that lady, 'Why did she seem so weird?' I kept inspecting the image of her in my brain but I couldn't seem to put my finger on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jimin's POV

Today was the day we would start unpacking all the boxes, unfortunately. Thankfully we had labeled all the boxes, either with our names or the room they went in. I picked up one of the boxes that had my name on it carrying it up the stairs into my room that I shared with Yoongi. I sat it down on my bed getting ready to go back down and grab another one when something hit the window and it shattered. I let out a shriek as the culprit, a bird, continued to fly around in the room. All six of the guys came rushing into, "What happe-." Before Jin could even finish what he was saying he noticed the bird. We quickly exited the room shutting the door on the way, making sure not to let the bird fly out, "How did that happen." Yoongi asked, " I-I Don't know I was putting the box down on my bed and in just flew into the window and it busted." I touched my cheek where a piece of glass had seemingly scratched.

'How in the hell did that bird break the window?!?' I asked myself, hoping to find an answer but I found none, "Hey guys do we have any bandages?" I asked, "Yeah in one of the boxes downstairs." Yoongi replied once again. He took my hand and led me downstairs and sat me on the couch, digging into the box that says bathroom on it, and grabbing a box of band-aids out of it, "Are you okay, love?" He asked stroking my cheek with his thumb, "Yeah I'm fine, but don't you think this town seems a little weird?" I looked at his expression while he put the bandage on my cheek, "Kind of, I guess, but don't worry about it, it's just a new place it's bound to have its flaws especially a small town like this." I could hear the guys upstairs rustling around talking about how they would fix the window, "I guess so." I agreed apprehensively, but it seemed a little more than that.

I had offered to go to the store to get tape and something to put over the window, but Yoongi insisted on going instead. I sat down on the couch the rest of the guys gathering around, but only after they had gotten the bird out of the room. As we sat down, I asked them the same question I had asked Yoongi, "Don't you guys think this town is a little weird?" I watched as everyone think for a second, "Weird how?" Taehyung asked, "I don't know just weird." I couldn't explain what I was feeling, I felt as if something really bad was going to happen to one of us. I looked down, "You know what nevermind forget it, it's dumb." They all eyed me, "Are you sure?" Hoseok asked I gave a small smile, "Yeah I'm sure." I said continuing to look down.

Yoongi walked in as I was about to say something else, but I switched my attention over to him, "Hey Hyung." I said getting up to help him with the bags, seems he had gotten more than just what we had asked for, 'Oh well I guess it could wait.' I thought, picking up some of the bags Yoongi had dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

Jimin's POV

As I helped finish putting the groceries away, I couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched, I had tried to brush it aside but that just wasn't working, "Hey did you get the stuff to fix the window for now?" I asked looking through the bags, "Yeah in that one over there." Yoongi pointed to a lone bag sitting on the counter. I went and checked it but found no tape, " There's no tape here." I looked up at him a look of realization washing over his face, " I must have forgotten it, I can go back and get it." He said, "No it's fine, I'll go I could use a little fresh air anyways." I grabbed the cars keys from is hand and grabbed my jacket off of the back of the couch and putting it on and quickly exiting the house and getting in the car.

It was getting a little late, and since it was winter it got dark around 5:00 and it was 4:47 so the sun was almost completely set by the time I pulled into the store's parking lot, I hurriedly got out of the car, and entered the store, I walked down the isles looking for ducktape, once I found I grabbed it and went up to the cashier. The person at the cashier was a young girl, maybe a couple years younger than me if not the same age. I laid the roll of ducktape down, but the woman wasn't paying attention she was on her phone. I knocked one the glass a couple times, "Excuse me?" but that didn't get her attention. I sighed and pulled out a five, and dropped it onto the counter, "Keep the change." I mumbled and exited the store. As I made it out of the store I had felt someone grab me and put a cloth over my mouth.

Yoongi's POV

I checked my watch for the fourth time in a row it had already been an hour and Jimin hadn't come back yet, I was starting to get worried. Really worried. "Guys maybe we should do something, like report it to the police." I suggested frantically, "Calm down Yoongi its only been an hour we can't maybe he just got held up by something, I'll call him." Seokjin pulled out his phone pressing on Jimin's contact and put it on speaker. It rang about 10 times and then went to voice mail, I started to panic, Jimin always picked up his phone if it was one of us calling. Seokjin tried a second time. Then a third time. Then a fourth time, but he never picked up, "What if something really bad happened to him." I couldn't stand the thought of jimin getting hurt, especially when I was just about to propose to him, we had been dating for 3 years.

I had started to hyperventilate, "Hey, hey Yoongi calm down he's gonna be fine." Seokjin tried to comfort me but I could hear the hint of doubt in his voice. I pulled out my phone to try and call him again, it rang about 3 times, then someone picked up and it definitely was not jimin.


	4. Chapter 4

(Just a warning there will be many POV changes in this chapter.)

Sam's POV

"I'm telling you, Dean I put the pie in the bag, I remember it clearly." I told him quietly, as we exited the Impala, guns pointed towards the woods where the leads on the werewolves led us, "Whatever you say Sammy." He said back, his voice dripping with disbelief, I sighed. As we were making our way through the woods I had tripped over something and fell looking down I saw some guy laying on the ground maybe mid to early 20s, "Fuck Dean it's a body." I whisper yelled. I checked around his body for any wounds, the only thing I saw was a bite mark, 'That's not good.' I checked his pulse it was a little slow, "He's got a pulse De-" Before I could finish my sentence, I heard a phone ringing, 'Must be his.' My assumption was correct as I dug the phone out of his pocket pressing the answer button. 

"Hello?" I asked cautiously. 

"Who the hell is this!?!"

I had to hold the phone away from my ear, as I did I put it on speaker so Dean could hear it as well.

"This is Sam Winchester." I was trying to figure out how to word this.

"Why do you have Jimin's phone!"

Whoever this is clearly seemed worried.

"I think you might be referring to the guy laying on the ground in the middle of the woods." Dean chimed in, I hit him in the shoulder.

Yoongi's POV

"I think you might be referring to the guy laying on the ground in the middle of the woods." 

I heard one of the guys say. I had to process the words the guy had spoken before they set in. The only thing I saw was darkness and then I felt myself hit the ground.

  ❌     ❌     ❌ 

I woke up I don't know how much longer later, but early enough to see two tall American guys standing in the middle of the room talking to Seokjin, but the first thing that popped into my mind was Jimin and all the events from earlier came rushing back to me, "Jimin, where's Jimin?!" I asked quickly jumping up off the couch I was laying on, the blood rushing to my head and making me dizzy. Seokjin rushed over to me before I could fall over and steadied me, "He's upstairs laying down." as soon as those words left his mouth I was up the stairs in no time.

SeokJin's POV

"Thank you so much for bringing him back." I told the two men, for the last time before closing the door, but one of the men stopped me, " Oh, by the way, I think you should keep an eye on him for the next few days especially tomorrow." I was confused by this statement, "What why?" They looked at each other then back at me, "Just if anything happens even if his behavior changes in the slightest bit call us." He scribbled down a number on a small piece of paper and handed it to me. I said a thank you one again then a goodbye, closing the door after them.

After their car left I headed up the steps to go check on Jimin, once I entered his and Yoongi's room the only thing I saw was them sleeping peacefully together. Good now it's time for me to get my much needed sleep this night had been exhausting. 

I


End file.
